model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinlong Fang
Jinlong (aka Jin) Fang was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently attending Mahoutokoro in Japan. He was born on February 14, 2007, in Liaoning, China. Appearance Jinlong is abnormally tall and lean, standing at 6'3 at 16. He's grown into his height quite decently, long limbs enforced with a healthy layer of muscle. He sports pastel pink hair that highlights his fair, rosy skin and clear complexion. On a casual day, he can be seen wearing whatever contemporary street fashion is the most trendy at the time, toeing the line between masculine and feminine looks all the time. Personality Having been bullied his entire life, he's developed a quite flippant cover. But underneath that is an excitable and fiery boy, who enjoys his friend's company as well as the more peaceful things in life. He's a natural leader, having no shame whatsoever and always willing to try new things, even if that means marching into those things blindly. He's a bit of a sadist, as he enjoys watching - but not initiating - violence and conflict. However, throughout his years he has softened quite a bit, whether that be because of his constant socialization or just because he finally has friends for once. He is supportive and loving of all, always there to provide a shoulder to cry on for those who need one. Hobbies * Knitting * Cooking + Baking * Sports in general, with an emphasis on tennis, swim, basketball, and surfing * Hair, Makeup, and Fashion * Casual flirting :) * Playing instruments (Piano and violin, but a casual ukulele.) Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Rain, snow, and cold weather, but doesn't mind summer either. * Big fluffy things * Scarves, sweaters, socks, the like. * The colour blue of all shades * The number 7 * Classical music and K-Pop * Sour and gummy candy * Spicy foods * Cats and dogs and all animals of all kinds. * Tennis! Dislikes: * Ignorance * Sweet foods * Metal and country music * Chicken and Pork * Blood purists * Using chopsticks * Getting dirty * The colour orange * Spring * Small spaces Background Jinlong and his family moved from Shenyang to the UK when he was four, to give him and his baby sister a better life. His family isn't very wealthy but is well-off enough to provide him with the needed materials for Hogwarts, as well a few extras here and there. As he was growing up, he was subjected to a lot of bullying and racism which left him traumatized, but never dampened his spirit. An optimist to the bitter end, he was always the source of smiles and joy which he utilized to his advantage to befriend the ones he could. He began attending Hogwarts at the age of 11,before moving back to China and attending Mahoutokoro from the age of 14 onwards. The Not-So-Hidden Gay Raised in a conservative household, it was difficult for him to come to terms with his own sexuality. Believe he would be shunned, cast out and despised for loving who he loved, he managed to convince himself he was asexual for a year as he never liked girls. But after the summer between second and third year, he began crushing on a boy and from that point forward began identifying as homosexual, to no surprise of his friends.Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2025 Category:Muggle-borns Category:Ravenclaws